


Walls Of Crystal, Stained With Blood

by Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl/pseuds/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl
Summary: A short piece of prose about Darth Vader





	Walls Of Crystal, Stained With Blood

They see him as a villain, a monster. Some of this reputation is born from his actions, but the greater part is a result of the figurative walls he builds around himself. Walls built to hide his suffering. Hide his loneliness. Hide the fact that he actually cares what people think of him. Hide the fact that he cares about anything at all. They see him as an invincible machine, heartless, uncaring, unfeeling. But he is a man of flesh and blood. He does care. He does feel. He does have a heart. A heart that holds a great storm of passion. A heart full of pain. A heart broken and torn into bleeding ribbons. And while they see only strength, he alone knows how fragile he truly is. He is a crystal goblet bearing a spiderweb of cracks too fine to see, seeming whole, but in truth broken, able to be easily shattered by a touch from a careless hand.


End file.
